Party Crashers
by Bard Child
Summary: So Roku invites Gyatso to his Wedding. And asked him to invite a few other Airbenders. Well Gyatso comes over with some of templemates...and hilarity and chaos insues. R&R Please


Party Crashers

Or When Inebriated Airbenders get bored at weddings

By Bard Child

**AN: I haven't written many humor stories, lots of drama and sad stories. This is humorous little story about Roku's Wedding and few airbenders that crashed it. **

My wedding has always been a favorite memory of mine. It was time of blessing and joy. It also the time I decided to invite Gyatso and his companions to the Fire Nation. Normally Gyatso is the only airbender during my celebrations. He was normally quiet and reserved during loud events. I believe he didn't like loud noise, or maybe he was simply bored. However, I knew Air Nomads enjoy a good party as much as anyone, more so considering their festivals and holidays. So it puzzled me why Gyatso seemed quiet and always seemed to go alone. I asked him if he could bring few of his companions, his mentor and maybe his best friend. As I was visiting the Southern Air Temple, and playing a game of Pai Sho with him, he told me that one Nomad is enough for a party.

"Why can't Garkan come? I'm sure he will would love to see the Fire Nation capital you told him about." Gyatso moved a piece. I noticed his pale blue arrows; he acquired those just before I mastered Airbending. His answer confused me.

"One airbender, a breeze; two, a gale; three, a storm; four, a typhoon. I don't think I should invite anyone, but if you would like, Roku, I am sure Garkan would love to see the Fire Capital." I captured his piece and won the game, and I was happy to convince Gyatso to bring some company while mingling with the other nations so I also won that argument.

"Good, you always seem so lonely when you're at my birthday parties or other events. I am sure few of your temple mates will spice up the reception as well." I stood to leave when I caught a wry grin on Gyatso's face. I had a feeling that I was going to regret pushing him like this.

As my wedding at approached with its pomp and circumstance, I waited on the balcony three days before the actual ceremony. When I saw the fluffy white shape of a Sky bison, I knew that the airbenders had arrived.

Bram was Gyatso's stubborn, tough as nails sky bison. He always seemed to have a bossy glint in his eyes, and never balked in the face of a challenge, but he was always as affectionate to the air benders as he was reluctant with strangers. As the Airbenders dismounted bringing wedding gifts, I was being introduced to them.

"Roku, I think you remember Garkan," Gyatso introduced a pair of lanky and tall benders. One had some stubble on his face and a pipe in his sleeve; I knew that Garkan liked to smoke, and I could smell it as I shook his hand. Rudy faced, short and plump airbender waddled up and shook my hand.

"I remember you back in the temple, Avatar Roku, I'm Nawang." Nawang had rich voice and dark eyes. He seemed to have an air of confidence, despite his short stature. He rolled what looked like a keg of something down the hall.

"Where can I put the peach ale?" Asked Nawang, I blinked for a moment. Normally I don't permit alcohol in my festivities, mainly because if a firebender gets drunk then something or someone catches fire. Nonetheless, I told him to go straight down a take a right. Next, I was introduced to the twins, Seba and Sonam. They were identical, except the way I remember is that Seba had pierced ears, while Sonam's were intact. The two followed Nawang to the main hall. I then met Mida and Goba; Mida seemed antsy and anxious and he always played with a pair of marbles in his hands. I tried to calm him down.

"Relax friend, why are you so nervous? Did you have a bad flight?" Gyatso had an odd look on his face and I realized why because as soon as Mida responded, the man didn't speak in a clear sentence. It was more a stream of words that sounded like: "OhmygoditwasnicebutscaryIdidntlikethenoisewantsomethingtoeatbye."

And with that, the airbender scuttled off looking flustered. I stood there wondering what on earth happened. Goba appeared at my side. Out of the lot I just met, he seemed to be the sanest of the group.

"Don't worry about Mida, he's has a slight anxiety disorder. He doesn't like large events. I'll be keeping an eye on him." Following behind him were a pair of lemurs. These happened to be, according Gyasto, Diki and Kitsi.

As the wedding day finally arrived I realized that I had never been so nervous. Gyatso and his friends were all standing near a few waterbenders who seemed perturbed that there were so many airbenders. Ta Min seemed fascinated by them; she even whispered during the ceremony that she would like to meet a few. After the ceremony, the reception began, and that's when things began to get interesting.

I watched few of the airbenders mingle with the other guests. Gyatso seemed more social and easy around people. Nawang was passing cups of sweet peach ale to many of the guests, including Fire Sage Xianhao who decided that he liked the short airbender and was trading cups of ale and singing a very rude song. I caught a bit of the lyrics:

_Down, down the leaves fall _

_Like ribbons of scarlet and gold_

_Down, down the ale goes _

_Making a man horny and bold _

My cheeks flushed. I never heard that song before, but knew that I wasn't going to hear the rest. Maninly because didn't want to know the rest. At that moment one of the airbenders, Garkan, decided to do a crowd pleaser by dancing in middle of the dance floor. He was doing a series of acrobatic flips and twists. The crowd fanned out allowing Garkan to…well "cut loose." The earthbenders seemed impressed by his performance and were even stomping a beat for Gankar to dance to. Ta Min and I were both enjoying the show, even when my mother-in-law threw a fireball at him. Garkan didn't lose the beat; he flipped high in the air and landed with a complete spilt with his hands reaching skyward. Even though the earthbenders winced at the split, they nevertheless applauded when Garkan finished. I was going to the dance floor to dance with a few of the waterfolk, when Souzin grabbed my attention. Ta Min allowed me to talk to him.

And I regretted the conversation. I was frustrated with his talk of having an empire over the other nations, uniting them. Walking back to the reception. I noticed that everything was falling apart. Ta Min wasn't at her seat, and I noticed that a few of the airbenders were missing. Gyatso was sipping something and sitting at a table wearing a fire sage's hat. How he got the hat was beyond me, but most likely Xianhao got completely smashed and was setting something on fire. Seba or Sonam was lurking around the tables flirting with one of the girls. I walked by and realized it was Sonam, and just then I caught a glimpse of skin and bright blue down the hall. I jerked my head around to see Seba streaking down the halls, stark naked. As much as I wanted to pursue him, I stopped and watched Sesi and Nauja, waterbenders, follow him. A moment later I heard a shout followed by the cracking sound of ice. Embarrassed, I decided to look for Ta Min. I passed by Mida who was spacing out playing with medicine orbs when my mother-in-law approached him. What he said shocked me.

"Would you like to play with my balls?" I jerked around to see him show his medicine orbs to my mother and mother-in-law. I nearly had a heart attack. My mother-in-law looked a scandalized, but my mother commented that he was "shy but sweet." I continued my search for my wife. At that moment I heard a few very odd sounds from the closet. I was reluctant to open the door lest I caught someone in an intimate moment. But knowing it was my duty to do so, I braced myself and opened the door to find…Seba and what looked like my sister-in-law in a sweaty heap.

"Didn't I just see you streak down the hall?" I shouted at Seba who was trying to untangle himself from my sister-in-law, Jiao.

"That was probably Sonam. We both wear earrings and I've had mine off for a while." I looked at him for a few mintues before I asked:

"Where is my wife?" Seba scratched his chin before saying:

"Wasn't she with Goba?" Taking that as information enough I walked back to the party to find that the lemurs had decimated the cake. While shooing the little simians off the confection, I heard the bison-bellow of Bram.

"Someone stop him! HE IS TRYING TO GET IN!" Feeling that things couldn't get any worse, I saw Gyatso walk out of the reception hall with a pair of peaches. Sighing, I walked to the balcony, finding that Sozin had long left to go sulk. I was grudgingly leaning on the side looking at the night sky, when Gyatso approached me sipping whatever he was drinking.

"You know…I did warn you. Too many air nomads can cause a ruckus." I growled but didn't fight. He was right. I sighed again, rubbing my head.

"Where is my wife, Gyatso?" I asked wearily. The air nomad sighed and said, "She was looking for you actually. She was talking with Goba someplace, but she should be here soon." A little later, Ta Min arrived looking… amorous? She wrapped her arms around me and nibbled on my earlobe. Gyatso looked, as usual, reserved.

"We left you some gifts, by the way: a mandala for harmony, fresh fruit, and Garkan left you the _Kama Sutra _for you and your wife to use on your wedding night." I didn't know how to respond to the last one. Ta Min was asking when we should go to bed. Gyatso smirked; I realized he was drunk. He sighed and turned around to leave saying.

"Go get some sleep, Sozin is already in control of everything. Besides, everyone knows that the wedding night is far more fun than the reception, Ta Min has the right idea." He laughed as stood I there with my wife…feeling a tad confused

FIN

**AN: I hope this was funny; I have odd sense of humor so I don't know what's funny. I hope you enjoy it, please review. Thanks Bob for Beta**


End file.
